Vince and team Prime
by starkiller2886
Summary: Vince gets caught up in the secret war of the autobots and decepticons
1. Chapter 1

**Au: This is a story about Vince and Team Prime.**

**Chapter 1: What are you?**

**Vince's POV**

"What a piece of junk." Vince laughed to Sierra.

"I think Jack's motorcycle is pretty cool. Don't forget it beat you at that race." Reminded Sierra.

"Oh shut-up." Commanded Vince.

"Hmm." Sierra said and turned her face to ignore Vince.

After Vince and Sierra stop talking Vince saw Sierra looked over to see Jack climb onto his motorcycle.

"Hi Jack!" Sierra shouted across the street.

"Oh hi Sierra." Jack stammered.

"Oh hi Vince." Jack said.

"I shall see you tomorrow Sierra, I have business with Darby."Vince Commanded.

As soon as he said that Sierra turned to Vince with a face of disappointment and walked away.

"What do you want Vinny?" Asked Jack.

"I still want to know how you cheated at that race?" Asked Vince.

"Wait that one we had last year? You still hold a grudge for over a year now? How sad." Jack said as he lowered his head.

"Don't get smart with me Darby!" Yelled Vance.

* * *

**Raf's POV**

Raf was psyched to be able to spend most of summer break with Bumblebee. His parents thought that he was going to a summer camp paid by the government. Like it mattered he could have said nothing and his parents would never known.

"Beep-Beep." [Hi Raf] Came Bumblebee's voice.

"It's nice to see you too." Raf said excitedly.

"You want to go see what Jack is doing after school?"

"Beep." [why not]. Said Bee.

As Raf and Bee pulled up from beside the curb all Raf could see was Arcee and Jack thanks to a small bush. And of course you could here Jack arguing with someone. Most likely with Arcee.

"Beep Beep Voip?" [Are they at it again?] Asked Bee.

"Most likely." Answered Raf.

"Jack are you going to base after school. I think Ratchet as some new hard ware ware we can see the cons and our bots in action!" Said Raf excitedly.

As soon as he said this Jack turned around and made a quick slicing motion across his through his throughout which meant to cut it out.

Then Raf looked over the bush to see Vince. Then Raf made a big Gulp.

"What does he mean Darby?" Asked Vince.

"It's a video game we play." Answered Jack quickly.

"I ain't buying it Darby." Vince said unconvinced.

Then Raf looked down to Bee's radio hoping for some advice.

"Beep." [don't look at me.] Bee said.

"Thanks for the help Bee." Whispered Raf.

"Did I just here that car Beep? And Isn't that the car you raced in the other race we had when two guys supposedly jumped me?" Asked Vince nervelessly.

"Nooooooo." Answered Jack and Raf at the same time.

Then Vince garbed something out of his pocket and put them around one of Jack's wrist and the other on his own.

I'm not uncuffing us until you tell me what the Hell is going on!" Yelled Vince.

Then Jack looked down at Arcee and then to Bumblebee then finally to Raf sorry guys." Whispered Jack.

"Fine I'll tell you. Better yet I'll show you but if you tell anyone and I mean any such as your friends family you will go to jail for treason!" Commanded Jack.

"Yes sir. Said Vince sarcastically.

"Now get on." Said Jack.

* * *

**Arcee's POV**

All Arcee could do now was come up excuses for not just Octimus and Ratchet and also for Ultra Magnus. What was she going to tell them that a another human has learned of their little secret. But not just any human another child and their will be arguing with her and Vince she was sure of that. And he would be the one to start it too. _From Out of all the vehicles you choose a stupid two wheel car or Your ugly even in robot mode. _I will be sure to kill him for that no matter what Octimus says. Thought Arcee.

"ID please." as one of the MP's Asked for Jacks ID card.

That was quick." Arcee thought too her self. I was hoping for another few minutes to think of an excuse.

Right before they got to the hanger in which the AutoBots have claimed as their new base Jack reminded Vince of what would happen to him if he breathed a word if he talked about what he will about to see but also it might be a little surprising inside.

"You know what. You can go ahead and see what is side right here. Arcee Bee if you don't mind?" Asked Jack.

"Great." Mumbled Arcee." Here we go again."

* * *

**Jacks POV**

This should be interesting thought Jack. As soon as he thought that Arcee had begun to transform into robot mode and as soon as Raf got out of Bee Bumblebee started to Transform.

Then as soon as they were done converting Jack saw Vince's face just turn pale.

"Vince These are Arcee and Bumblebee, from the planet of Cybertron." Said Jack as Vince just stood their in shock.

"Oh by the way Arcee got really mad when you called her ugly and a piece of junk." Added Jack.

"Sorry Arcee." Vince said as he continued to stare.

"Beep Bop." [Lets go in my servo's are getting full of sand.] Complained Bee.

"Sure thing Bee." Answered Raf.

"What did he just say?" Asked Vince.

"I have no idea with Bee I just learned to nod and say yes." Answered Jack.

Then the group headed in side to start the new day with team Prime!

**AU: Hope you liked it please review and don't be shy to check out my other story _NCIS Takes a Magical trip to Harry Potter.  
_**

**_My the Force be with you! Happy Summer break!_**


	2. The base

**AU: Hope you guys liked the other chapter here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Base  
**

**Miko's POV**

"What is taking them so long?" Asked Miko looking at her Autobot guardian.

"Maybe they got take out." Reassured Bulkhead. Looking unconvincing.

"Remember after the _Nemesis_ destroyed Omega base the Communications have been pretty spotty." Added Bulkhead.

"What ever." Miko said in disappointment.

Then a sound of voices got Miko's attention when she heard Arcee and then Bee's beeping.

"Finally!" Yelled Miko.

Then the hanger doors began to open and then Miko saw a sight she wished that she could pound to the ground... Vince.

* * *

**Vince's POV**

"You ready?" Asked Jack.

"Are you sure you can handle it." Asked Jack once again.

"Yeah, if they are as pathetic as these two I can take on anything. Answered Vince nervously.

"If you say that one more time I will break ever single rule about harming humans and I will personally slice you with my wrist blades or just grab one of Wheeljack's swords!" Yelled Arcee.

"Plus Bulkhead wouldn't mind throwing you back to Knockout and the rest of the Cons!" Added Arcee.

"All right all right." Yelled Vince while throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Wait what does she mean throw me back?" Asked Vince.

"Long story." Answered Raf.

"Wait before we go in can you please take the handcuffs of us? Asked Jack.

"Fine all right." Vince said as he brought the key out of his pocket and uncuffed his hand.

Jack looked at him and said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jacked Asked.

"Fine all right." as Vince uncuffed Jack as well.

After they had their heated argument and uncuffing session Arcee pressed a button next to the hanger doors and as they opened you could see a girl in a blue and pink tang top with a bear on the front with a pink stripe in her hair with two pigtails and blue short shorts with blue pants under neath.

"Whats he doing here?" Asked the girl in a harsh tone.

"Miko right?" Asked Vince.

"To you its "do you want a knuckle sandwich"?" Asked Miko.

"Sorry for what ever I have done then." Said Vince

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

"Agent Fouler. I understand but right now we are two spread thin to get to your position. When Arcee and Bumblebee get back I'll send in Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Arcee but I need at least one or two Autobots here unless we find another Predicon bone." Ratchet argued with Agent Fouler.

"Find but make it snappy if Sound Wave gets away with this data he will have access to the Pentagon!" Yelled Fouler. Then the screen went blank.

"What you need Ratchet?" Asked Arcee from the entrance of the hanger.

"Get Wheeljack out of his stasis nap." Ordered Ratchet.

After he said that he went over to his computer and made necessary calculations for the Ground Bridge.

"Beep Bop Beep?" [What's going on Ratchet?] Asked Bee.

"Oh." Said Ratchet with a startled jump.

"Just making calculations. A human research facility is being robbed by Sound Wave." Said Ratchet with a tone in his voice that made it sound like it happened almost every day.

"Voip." [Okay.] As Bee ended the conversation.

"Ware we going Doc?" Asked Wheeljack.

"Nevada." Answered Ratchet.

"Why we going there?" Asked Bulkhead.

"Sound Wave is attempting to hack the computers their and Agent Fouler needs us to secure it." Answered Ratchet.

Then Ratchet pulled the switch and a Ground Bridge opened up and the Autobots went through it one at a time.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Wh-What is that thing?" Asked Vince.

"A Ground Bridge." Answered all three kids at once.

"What does it do?" Asked Vince again.

"It is like a teliporter it transports you any ware on earth." Answered Raf.

"Also their are Space Bridges that teliport you any ware in the galaxy put the Cons are the only ones that have the material and designs to build them. So we have to pretty much commandeer them." Answered Miko.

After Vince got all the other important questions done he went over to Raf to ask some other questions.

Then Miko walked close next to him to ask...

"Jack who do you think will be his guardian?" Asked Miko in a hushed tone.

"I would actually feel pretty bad if he landed Ultra Magnus." Answered Jack in a laugh.

"Me two but Octimus would never torture a human. Not even Silas... Like that. Said Miko.

"Drop and give me twenty." Miko said in a Ultra Magnus voice.

Then Jack and Miko started to laugh loud enough to turn Ratchets head.

"Oh hi Ratchet." Jack said.

"Hello children. I see all three of you are getting use to your new Base." Ratchet said.

"Plus ware is Rafael? I need him to help me in on a mission." Said Ratchet.

"Awww, Raf gets to go on a mission. Ware two? Asked Miko.

"All the way over to the computers of my work station." Said Ratchet in a rare sarcastic voice.

"Still he gets to do a mission." Complained Miko.

"RAF! THE GRUMPY NO FAIR DOCTOR WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Yelled Miko.

"I'm coming I'm coming I was just showing Vinceeeee around." Then Raf turned around to see Ratchet as he slowed his conversation down.

"Vince as the one who was nearly killed by Knockout?" Asked Ratchet.

"Again I still don't know what you guys are talking about." Interrupted Vince.

"Later!" They all said.

"Fine then." Said Vince.

"Wont Octimus have a field day." Grumbled Ratchet.

Then a buzz came over the comm unit.

"Ratchet we need a Bridge Smoke Screen was hit by the Prediking's fire ball and Ultra Magnus was shot a couple of times by some Vehicons and Star Scream." Yelled Octimus over the laser fire.

"Copy that." Ratchet said as he typed codes on his computer and pulled the switch on the Ground Bridge making the green and blue vortex open up.

Then Octimus walked out with Smoke Scream on his shoulder and then lastly Ultra Magnus came out with his hand over his chest and looked to be loosing a lot of energon.

"Bumblebee I might need some help!" Yelled Ratchet over to Bumblebees corner.

**AU: Hoped you liked it Please leave a suggestion on who Vince's Gordian should be **

**PS. your reviews do help.  
**

**Wheeljak**

**Ultra Magnus**

**Smoke Scream**

_**My the Force Be with you.**_


	3. The Guardian

**AU: Thank you for the few of you that reviewed. It was pretty much a tie on the who should be Vince's guardian so I put all the names in a basket and drew one and I got...  
**

**Chapter 3: The Guardian.**

**Vince's POV**

"Bumblebee give me that energon cup link." Ordered the Doc Bot.

"Beep Bob?" Bumblebee asked.

"I wish I knew what he was saying." Thought Vince.

"That one." Yelled the Doc Bot.

Then Ratchet stabbed a large tube into the lights started to dim as the tube in SmokeScreen's chest started to glow and then the power went off and slowly came back to life. Then SmokeScreen's arms started to he slowly sat up on the metal bed.

"Ugh my aching head." Complained SmokeScreen.

"I must be still in stasis because I can see four kids instead of three." Mumbled SmokeScreen.

"What do you mean you can see four kids?" Asked Ultra Magnus from the other table sitting up with his right hand over his chest from ware Optimus put on the bandages from his laser burn.

"He looks like that kid Vince who threw the hamburger at my windshield." Said SmokeScreen.

Then this got the attention of both Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet how long has our guest been here?" Asked Optimus.

"Since the children got back to the base." Answered Ratchet nervously.

"Optimus it's my fault that Vince knows about us, if it wasn't for my curiosity and that bush." Answered Raf.

Then a chime came over from Ratchets computers.

"Ratchet we may need a Bridge!" Yelled Arcee's voice over what sounded like gunfire.

"Why what happened?" Asked Ratchet.

"Sound Wave bugged out after we got there and called for Star Scream and his Armada." Yelled Arcee.

"Okay." Said Ratchet.

"Your Ground Bridge should be ready. Stand by." Said Ratchet.

Then he pulled the lever which activated the Ground Bridge then a few seconds later Arcee, Bulkhead, and then Wheeljack stepped into the hanger and looked worn out.

"Arcee did Sound Wave get the codes?" Asked Ratchet.

"Yes." Said Arcee while lowering her head.

"We tried." Piped up Arcee.

"It wasn't your fault you tried your best." Came Optimus's voice.

Then another chime came from Ratchet's computer.

"Prime what in the name of Uncle Sam was that?" Yelled Agent Fowler. I think that was his name.

"Agent Fowler they where ambushed and out numbered." Argued Optimus.

"I don't care Prime. Fix this problem or the Pentagon will move in with a military solution, and I know how you fell about that." Responded Fowler.

"Fowler out." Said Fowler

Then Optimus walked over to Vince.

"I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves yet." Optimus said to Vince.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots from the planet Cybertron, we are here to defend your world from the evil forces of the Decepticons. As you know we are a secret society you are one of the few who know about us." Said Optimus

Then Vince just looked at Optimus with a confused face.

"Also you will need an Autobot guardian." Continued Optimus.

Then Optimus looked over to Ratchet.

"Ratch-"

"Too much work to do." Cut off Ratchet.

"Then um, SmokeScreen." Said Optimus.

"Ugh I'm still tiered from all that surgery."SmokeScreen Complained.

"Fine I see how it is." Said Vince while turning his head the other way.

"Your fine." Came Ratchet's voice from his work station.

Then a few seconds later SmokeScreen jumped off the the metal bed and walked over to Vince.

"Hey, since we are partners now you want to go on a drive to get to know each other better?" Asked SmokeScreen.

Then Vince just turned around in surprise.

"Oh I thought that you didn't like me that much." Said Vince.

"Well you did throw a hamburger at my windshield." Said Vince.

"Sorry I guess I was jealous that Jack had so many cars." Said Vince with a hint of guilt.

"Wait, you, jealous" Yelled Jack from the couch ware Miko, Jack, and Raf where sitting.

"Come on lets go." Said SmokeScreen.

Then SmokeScreen stood for a second then transformed into his blue and yellow race car.

"As many times as I see it, its still amazing." Thought Vince.

"Come on!" Yelled SmokeScreen as he opened the driver side door.

Then Vince ran in and then they drove off...

**AU: How was that. Please review.**

_**May the force be with** **you!**_


End file.
